Jisatsu Tejina
by Zekushion
Summary: EDIT: Oh wow. After rereading this, I’ve realized how badly written and short it is. I’m rewriting it. It’ll probably be changed a bit. Still the same story line, though!
1. Wither away

Jisatsu Tejina

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fire Emblem games or any of the characters.

This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction.

This story takes place with the Path Of Radiance characters and countries. (Marth and Roy may be included, haven't made up my mind about that yet.)

I do plan to add 'mature' content to this story but for now it's only being rated for the suggested ideas and language. Rape will probably be added in later chapters, possibly the next.

Summary: A child in a poor district of town is struggling for survival. The only person he has ever known is nothing like family, and he would never call her his mother. The woman took him in after the child had been alone and left on the streets. Rumour has it the city executed his parents, and the poor child was left on the streets. The woman decided that he would make a good slave for herself and she decided to pick him up. The child had a strange mark on his forehead which looked like that which a sage would have. The woman, who was not all that intelligent and cared more for her dogs then the little boy was completely oblivious to this though, Soren, the boy wouldn't being finding out what it meant anytime in the near future.

M:2 D:17 Y:07

**EDIT:**Wee, updated version, I've now got myself an editor:D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:Wither away.

_A baby was wailing on the streets of Darbellious. This particular area of town wasn't the highest class of people that you could find. No one offered him a home or even a blanket. The baby had been dropped here by his parents just before they had been taken away to be executed. The savages that lived here... They were cheering as the parents of the boy were getting their heads chopped off. The reason for this monstrosity was because the mother and the father of the boy were, well, performing a forbidden act. The mother of the boy had been a Laguz, a cross between a human and an animal. She was of the Dragon Laguz. Not only were Laguz strictly not supposed to cross into Beorc towns, but the mother and father had been in a relationship which was regarded as one of the highest sins in the entire world. The parents had been caught and sentenced to execution. Not before they had given birth to a child, though. He had been three months old when they were executed and now, was left to rot on the streets. The parents were deeply saddened that they could not of given their baby a better fate. The guards would be after the boy as well, wanting to destroy him before he found out what he was. The beorc figured that no one should be a cross between a subhuman and beorc, that was just disgusting and the kid would suffer too much if he was brought up like that. After nearly three hours of the wailing, still no one had acted yet._

"Oh, what IS that terrible noise?!" _A woman shrieked from inside her house, which was just behind the baby._

_A dog, which was wearing clothing began whining at the woman. She nodded in understanding back at it and put on a cutesy voice which would make anyone want to kill themself._

"Oooh, I know poopsie. It's horrible..." _She went up to her dog and stroked it then gave it a kiss. _"You be a good girl while I go quiet that terrible noise down!" _The woman stated, still using her baby voice. _

_The woman was probably the most hideous being that you could possibly imagine. She was horribly obese and was constantly sweating from all the fat she had to support. Her hair, was much to short for her body size and she wore a purple dress which revealed far to much of her cleavage. The dress was skin tight so you could see every little detail of her mass. When she walked, it all shook. Her eyes were an ugly brown and much too small to look pretty. Her nose was the size of a witch's and her lips had a mole just over the top one. She ungracefully made her way to the door and stepped outside to see the baby._

"Ugh, what a hideous thing! Although..." _her thoughts carried her away from reality, That boy would probably make a good...' she laughed nastily to herself, an annoying giggle. '... A good slave! What a perfect idea.' she walked over to him and scooped him up carelessly, holding him at a distance from herself. She cringed, realizing that this was a baby... and she would have to take care of it untill it was old enough._

"Oh poopsies!!" _She called, her three puppies racing to her. _"I brought you home a playmate! Once the little rat is older he'll be tons of fun." _she added, with a terrible grin. She placed the baby into an old basket she had been using for one of her dogs previously. That day, she went out and bought it a better one, the dog of course. _"Who wants to give mommy a kiss??" _The dogs barked and came up to her, licking her face. The woman with all theappeared to be in heaven attention from the dogs. The boy stirred in the basket, unsure of what was going on. He had finally stopped crying and eventually, after being fed some cold milk fell asleep with unpleasant dreams._

_**Ten Years later...**_

"Welp! Get me my puppy-kin, I haven't seen her all morning." _Soren had a delayed response, which lead to her whacking him in the face._ "NOW, you wretched disgusting excuse for a beorc!" _Soren jumped at her reaction and ran off to find her dog. _

_Why is she always so mean to me..I didn't do anything to wrong her.' he thought, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_It wasn't as if he wasn't used to this. He had been treated like this ever since he could walk. She was always mentioning and grumbling about that mark on his forehead. He frowned, it wasn't his fault. 'Why did my parents leave me in front of her house? It could have been some nice family but of course, that wasn't possible...Nothing ever goes right for me.'_

_Silvia, becoming annoyed with the sweet time Soren was taking to get her last living puppy shouted angrily at him from the couch she was sitting on, _"What do you not understand about the word "NOW"!!" _he grumbled to himself and found the puppy. 'What a sloth. I can't believe I survived as a baby with her.' the thought normally crossed his mind._

"I'm going to die here on the couch waiting!" _she wailed at him._

"Yes, Mistress. I'm coming. I couldn't find the dog at first but here." _he spoke as politely as he could, but held the dog out at a far distance from himself while he was running back to her. This horrible bitch of a dog usually bit him if he tried to touch her. At least getting bitten on the hands wasn't as bad as on the face._

_Silvia, the massive woman scowled, _"Why aren't you carrying her properly? You could hurt her!" _and right on que, Soren skidded to a halt infront of the couch which jarred the dog a tiny bit. The dog let out a yelp as if that had been the most painfully thing she had ever witnessed. Silvia shrieked and took the dog out of his arms carefully. Soren remained where he was. Knowing that he was going to be abused once again, running would only make her more raged. She hurled a glass bottle at him which hit him in the head, knocking him to the ground, without conciousness._

_Silvia took in a few deep breaths. _"Oooh..you poor thing!" _she craddled her what looked to be a scarred-for-life dog. She narrowed her eyes at Soren and shook her head._ "I've warned him so many times before and now I will! It's off to the Market place with you! We're going to sell you for some money. I can hire a maid to do YOUR job you worthless runt!" _she spoke to him as if he was awake._

_She carefully place the dog down on the couch and then stood up, grabbing some ropes from the closet. The ropes weren't soft at all; they were very rough on exposed skin, infact. She binded him up in the ropes and sat him down by the door, waiting for conciousness to return to him. _

_After a few hours he awoke, Silvia was nearly bursting with impatience and eagerness to get rid of him. He blinked awake, his eyes a bit blurred and his head absolutely throbbing. _

_"_Come on you, we're going to the slave market." _she laughed at herself. It wasn't really the slave market, just the market place. People of course would buy slaves there though. Soren would soon be one of them._

_His eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly, despite the pain. _"No no, please! I-i..I'll do anything please, I'll even carry you everywhere in your house!" _his offer was a pitiful one but he was desperate. He wasn't sure what else he could offer. He already did everything for her besides walk_

"Nice offer, but I think I'll take money over you instead." _she scooped him up and covered his mouth. She didn't feel like hearing complaints from him at the moment. Tears began pooling in Soren's eyes. He didn't want this. But who could blame him, no one wanted this fate._

_After ten minutes of walking they arrived at the market. Silvia was completely out of breath and wheezing. She undid the knots on Soren but held him in place so he couldn't walk away. She then did up his wrists to restrict him from trying anything. Soren was completely out of words. He didn't need to say anything. It was all happening too fast, but it was happening. An aching pain in his throat came up, that pain you get before you burst into tears. He didn't want to here in public so he dealt with the pain that his body was giving him._

_Silvia strutted over to a few of the local slave buyers in the Market Place. _"Hello boys," _she put on a flirty voice, even though they were completely disgusted with her. They tried to act nice back and flirty as well, in hope of getting them a better bargain._

_One of the slave buyers looked down at Soren and his eyes probed every bit of him. He was going to buy that little boy even if he had to pay fifty gold pieces. Which was quite a bit for a boy of his size._

"Silvia, darling," _said the man who had been ogling Soren. _"I'll give you sixty-five for him." _The other two looked at him angrily but shrugged and shook their heads. _"I'm not paying anymore than that." _one of them said. The other nodded in agreement_

"Alright then Roden, you've got him for yourself!" _she smirked and winked. The man looked delirious and handed her the gold._

_Roden, the one who had just bought soren had medium length, greasy black hair and orangey-brown eyes that looked infected. The man was a slight bit overweight but nothing compared to Silvia. He took a leash and put it around Soren's neck and then began to tug him away. Silvia had nothing to say, and she hopped away, shaking her butt from side to side, getting ready for an exhausting walk back. She was glad to be rid of Soren. _

_Soren, his eyes full of innocence, looked up at the man who had just bought him. Afraid to look into his eyes, he stared at his forehead._

_Roden grinned and let out a nasty, croaked up laugh. _"Don't worry kid, you'll have lots of fun with me." _he spoke, winking at him._

_Soren gulped and let himself be tugged away by Roden. He now had fear in his eyes, wondering wait awaited him inside the digusting man's house. Soren shook his long, greeny-black hair and felt a tear slip out of his eye and fall down his face._

_He stood infront of the small house the man had, a few of the windows had been broken. He noted that down as a possible escape route, he had not enough mental capacity at the moment to plan how he would get out. He was the slave of someone who actually would BUY people. He had to accept it for now. _

"How old are you, then?" _Roden asked, speaking with amusement in his tone. Soren tried to utter out a response but nothing came out._

"Uh huh, I see. You don't want to talk now. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to speak inside." _'And I'll have plenty of time to break you.' Roden added mentally. _

_Soren felt himself freeze, unable to move anymore. Roden glared down at him and tugged him to the door, Soren still didn't move so therefore he fell down, being dragged to the house. He noticed bloodstains on the ground outside the door while he was being dragged. The odd rock cut his skin open but he still couldn't stand. Once they had arrived at the door, Roden forced him to his feet by tugging up on the chain leash and opened the door to the small old house._

End of Chapter one.

------------------------------------------

No flames please if you don't like the idea.

Reviews are welcome.

I expect to have the next chapter up sometime this week.


	2. Asylum

**Jisatsu Tejina**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer, No I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters.

Eek! Sorry for all my typos in the last chapter! I've got an editor now. ;)

(Chapter one has been fixed now. :D)

Things get a little dirty in this chapter, just as a warning.

My warnings remain the same. Rape, yaoi and torture. Overall, content not suitable for younger readers.

**Chapter Two:Asylum**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They stepped inside the old, broken down house. Soren could see bloodstains all over the house and bodies which must of been previous slaves. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he tried not to allow his new master see his shudder._

"Not feeling very comfortable, are you, pet?" _his new master, by the name of Roden, asked him._

_Soren looked up, but didn't answer him. This wasn't something that a ten year old child was suppose to experience. This wasn't something that anyone was suppose to experience! Roden looked at him back, with a lustful look. Soren gasped and looked down at the floor. Using everything he had in him not to burst into tears right in front of him. He would tonight though. He promised himself that, crying made you feel better._

_Roden grinned at him, nasty thoughts entering his mind._ "Whatcha thinking, kid? Going to tell me your name yet?" _Soren looked up, annoyed this time and grumbled, _"It's Soren." _Roden nodded, _"I'm Roden, but you will refer to me as "Master" got it?"_ Soren nodded, understanding. 'Don't worry 'Master' I'm used to it. Won't take me long to forget your name and replace it with Master.' his thoughts echoed.  
_

_Roden looked at Soren, confused. 'Sheesh, you can always tell that kid is thinking but I can't read him.' after he had finished throughly looking him over, he arrived at Soren's forehead. He found the mark that the women, who was so careless with him never noticed. Roden knew what it was, it was the mark of a half-laguz. An abomination. Soren became aware of the fact that Roden had been staring at him, he decided it would be better not to question the disgusting man's actions, knowing what it would lead to. Roden shook his head and starting chuckling, coming out of the daze. _

"You can go to bed, pet, we'll start in the morning." _Roden spoke with amusement, but coldness at the same time._

_Soren nodded, and wondered where the bed was he began to speak, _"Uh..Ro-Master, where is..the 'bed'?" _he asked, getting ready to flinch. Roden didn't hurt him but he shrugged as if he didn't know. _"You can sleep on the floor in my room, oh, and come here for a second." _a nasty smile played on his lips, as he tugged on the leash. Soren made a choking noise but was pulled to him._

_The man grinned further and ripped off his shirt, leaving him only a pair of ragged pants to wear. Soren looked bewildered at his Masters actions. He accidently let a sniffle escape his throat feeling that he could no longer contain his sorrow and sobs began seeping from him. He didn't care about dignity anymore he didn't care if his new Master thought he was a crybaby, so he began shamelessly bawling his eyes out, his shoulders rising at every harsh breath he took._

"I-I'm sorry." _he managed to utter out._

_Roden looked overjoyed at his sadness. 'Heh, it'll be fun to bring some friends over tomorrow and push him around.' he decided mentally. He watched his every movement during his state of immobility, amazed at how much emotion the little kid was pouring out. Finally, after several minutes Roden became very bored with what he was watching. Very bored and very angry._

"Alright, you better shut up before I rip out your tongue!" _he narrowed his eyes at Soren and dragged him to his room. _"Now, I expect you to stay here, keep your fucking big mouth shut and sleep!" _Roden shouted angrily and stormed out, slamming the door behind him._

_Soren looked up from his corner on the floor at the door. Noticing that the door hadn't made a click noise yet, which meant it was unlocked. 'Maybe..I can sneak out.' he thought. But of course, right after that, he heard a click noise. 'Spoke to soon.' he sniffled, curling up on the floor, laying on his stomach. He hadn't slept in nearly twenty hours, regardless of the situation he was exhausted. Soren frowned, the room was an ugly gray stone colour and it had cracks running down the walls and across the ceiling. The bedroom barely had any furniture besides an uncomfortable looking bed and a wooden stool. There weren't even any windows, the floor had no carpets. What a depressing sight. He sighed and he watched the many cockroach's crawl across the floor, right in his face to a crack in the wall. _

_He suppressed a shriek when one actually stopped, and crawled onto his nose and bit him. He glared and shook it off stomping on it, shuddering at the thought of all the slime on his foot. He sighed, curling up again managing to fall into an uneasy slumber._

_The next morning, Soren woke up early, because he happened to have a rat trying to get into the pant leg of his pants. This time, his shout escaped his lungs. Awaking his tormentor, his Master. The rat was startled at the loud noise and buried itself in a crack, before Roden saw it._

"You better have a pretty good explanation for this, boy." _he growled, his eyes barely opening. Roden stomped over to Soren and picked him up by his greenish black hair staring straight into his unnaturally red eyes._

_Soren began choking out an explanation all the while trying to neglect the pain on his head from his Master nearly ripping all his hair out. _"There was a rat! I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry!"_ he bowed to Roden while still be held up in the air. _"Please forgive me."

_Roden chuckled,_ "Apologies won't cut it." _he grinned ferociously and slugged him right in the face. Roden could actually see the saliva flinging from Soren's mouth. He snickered, _"That better teach you to keep your damn mouth shut when I'm sleeping or tell you to stay shut up!" _the cruel master snarled, dropping Soren to the floor._

_Soren lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He was shocked, he had been abused by his previous owner but never hit so hard. He fought the tears that urged to leek from his eyes and stood up, rubbing his face. _

_Roden scowled and kicked him in the shin, _"When did I say you could get up, brat?"

_Soren shook his head, "You didn't." and sat back down, listening to everything he was told. Inside, he didn't want to, but his jaw hurt to much to make an effort to fight back._

_Roden snickered cruelly, obviously pleased that Soren was obeying him so loyally, _"Good pet." _the evil man mockingly cooed to him. _"Now, pet, you are to clean up this entire piece of shit and then come back to my room. Got it?"

_Soren tried to hide a look of disgust and nodded, limping out of the room. _

_He sighed to himself, spending the day cleaning the house was going to be a thrill. He thought sarcastically to himself. At least the other place only took around an hour to get everything done. This was going to take weeks! He looked around, wondering where to start. He figured he'd get the grossest place over with, the bathroom. He shuddered when he stepped in. It smelt as if he was stepping into a sewer that had been around for hundreds of years. He tried to breath out his mouth but then realized he was inhaling the foul fumes. He shook his head and just tried to breath as little as possible. He lifted up the commode which was nearly overflowing with the man's waste. He winced at the sight off it, stood up and dumped it out a window. He then got some soap and washed it out._

_**Many..many hours later...**_

_He stood there, looking at the much cleaner house for nearly five minutes, finally, his brain managed to grasp the fact that he was done. Soren looked down at his filthy hands and shook his head, walking to a recently cleaned skin and turning it on with his chin. He washed off the repulsive stuff for just under ten minutes. After he had finished washing up he gave a nervous squeak, walking back into the 'living room' which had two full grown men, plus his master who all looked just as homeless like, and bandit-esk. He tried to slip past them but Roden caught him,_

"Aye! Kid, get to your room! We'll call you out when we want entertainment!" _he bellowed, sounding and smelling a little intoxicated._

_His buddies laughed, a drunken laugh._

_"Yeh bettah git teh your room before I decide I want meh fun now!" one said, he was a bald, beefy man. His face, so wrinkled you could barely see his features. He had many scars across his face, and the mark of a "Bandit Traitor" on his arm. Soren tried to hide a shocked look when he saw the mark. A bandit traitor was a man or women who had previously been with a group of bandits but they had disbanded him or her from their group because their actions were causing the group far to much to deal with, whether it was crimes or doing stupid things to get themselves caught. Bandit Traitors were always a horrible bunch of people. He shook the thoughts out of his head and scuttled off to his room. Where he sat on the floor, listening to the intoxicated men howl with laughter._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So, boss, whaddeh yeh figure we're gunnah do wit deh little runt tonight?" _the bald man asked Roren, a look of lust and desire gleaming on his greasy, dirty face._

_Roden shrugged, _"Whatever we want, Igaro. Tease him..or, some stuff." _he replied, winking. Roden's thirst to have some fun with the kid had gone up since he had bought him. The child was so, beautiful. Being a little drunk, too, he had an excuse. Roden grinned to himself. _

_A man, who was slightly more attractive then the other two spoke, _"I don't want to take part in this...The last time I did something like this I got caught and sentenced to community services by..erm..my wife." _he coughed, and left the house, swishing, long oily hair behind him._

"Fine then! Go, git yer lame ass outta here!" _the bandit traitor roared after him as the man shut the door behind him. _"So, then, shall yeh go git deh kid?"

_Roden rolled his eyes, he hated being gived orders but, he had to admit, he was beginning to get anxious himself. He shrugged, and nodded, then shouted at the top of his lungs, _"PET! Get your ass out here!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Soren had been listening in on their conversation from the room. He sighed, and braced himself, not fully knowing what was coming, but aware of the fact that it wasn't going to be pleasant. The stepped out infront of the two completely drunk, and erotic brutes. His answer was a stuttery one and a choked out one._

"Y-you called, master?" _Soren tried to reply as formly as he could, in hope he could get out off it._

_Roden grinned, his mate, following his lead of facial expressions, _"That's right brat. Ready to have some fun?" _his grin widened, as he leapt for the little boy, who was utterly clueless as to what the man was trying to do to him. _

_He realized it, when his Master and the bald traitor bandit began stripping him down, Soren was flailing around and screaming, trying to squirm out of their grasp, his attempts were failures. Roden climbed behind the poor, agitated child and began massaging his back, his neck and placing his lips to his neck. That action caused the kid to shriek and squirm further, Roden placed his tongue on the sweating, screaming child's neck and starting licking his neck in a back and forth motion, teasingly. Soren gave it his all to free himself from Roden's grasp but failed, miserably. The other man, who was much larger then Roden climbed ontop of the screaming kid and wrapped his arms around Soren's waist. This got yet another shriek out of him. He snickered and began licking the child's ear back and forth. That action, made Soren give a cross between a whimper and moan to the two savage men. That aroused Igaro beyond reason. He pressed his lips to Soren's and forced his own tounge into Soren's. While he had his tounge in his mouth, crossing saliva with the kid, Igaro started to massage the tense and numbing nipples of the boy. This caused a moan to come out of Soren, it sounded pained. Roden, from behind triggered another whimper when he placed his hands on the boy's waist and start massaging him there. Igaro looked crazed with all the power he and Roden had over the poor, violated child. _

"Havin' fun yet, kid?" _Igaro asked with a sick look of pleasure crossing his face. _

_Tears started streaming down Soren's face and he nodded, hoping it would get them away from him. He wanted to get away. Anywhere, it didn't matter, hell it could be in his corner in Roden's room. _

_Igaro smirked, and Roden's erected area began to lift up further which cause it to poke at Soren's buttocks. A shudder ran down Soren as he tried to lift his body up to avoid Roden's swelling, prodding, cock, but it only caused him to be pushed into Igaro's also, ready to begin area. He shrieked. This was madness that he couldn't escape. He settled himself back down on the floor, not overly concerned yet, considering Roden hadn't tried to enter 'him' yet. Igaro left his mouth only for Roden to feed off of, and moved town to his soft stomach. He licked there, Soren screamed protests which were completely ignored. Igaro came down to his area and placed his lips on the tip of his penis. Soren squirmed but, no matter how much he didn't want to be, he was aroused, and a pleased shudder escaped him, his pleasure was interrupted when Roden stuck himself inside of Soren. He flaided miserabley. Unable to escape this. Igaro began pumping Sorens cock with his hands while still having his mouth on him. Sucking him dry. The two large men's fun was interrupted when the overwhelmed kid fell unconcious. They shouted angerily and tried to wake him up, but it was no use. They would just have to wait till tomorrow night._

"Great, thanks alot Roden, now I'm gunna have teh git home and not have meh fun finished! I'm coming back tomorrow night, got it?" _Igaro scowled, pulling his clothes back on. _

Roden shook his head, "Not my fault, and you can't come tomorrow. I wanna try alone, I'm sure it'll be easier on my pretty little slave." _he smirked, looking at the naked, unconcious beauty._

_Igaro left, and Roden went to his own bed. Soren slept naked that night on the cold floor, with horrible dreams of that nights events haunting his dreams. He moaned, and whimpered in his sleep, thrasing around violently. The next morning, he awoke at 5:00am. He yawned, trying to fall back to sleep but was unable, the events were to much. He was shocked, overwhelmed and scared. The violated Soren feared it would happen again. He found his pants on the ground and put them on, finding a stool to sit on and look out one of the few windows this depressing asylum had. _

_And so, the nights continued like that, he never passed out again. For when Roden awoke that morning he was furious. He tormented Soren which would drive a normal beorc into insanity. Peeling off his finger nails, bleeding him untill he passed out and forcing him to keep his skin in fire for a whole minute. He burned off all the body hair the kid had and only left the hair on his face. The days, were normally filled with torture, or preparing the bastards food, or cleaning his house, and the nights were always traumatic like the first time it had happened, but they always seemed to get worse everytime. The men, or sometimes it was just one, would experiment different things on him, aroused at his reactions, sometimes trying living things to abuse the poor, tortured soul. Through the years, Soren became more and more tough and less obedient. That of course, led to painfully things. Soren reminded himself that the bastard would do them anyways and he'd rather make Roden mad then please him._

_**Eight years after Soren had first been bought...**_

_'I'm going to do it tonight' the youth who had grown into a beautiful teen promised himself. He had reached the age eighteen and was more rebelious to the sick man. He had long black hair, which had a ponytail further down the long shimmering, almost liquide hair. He was much to short for his age, and much to thin, having never been fed the proper vitamins a normal child needed. He was finished growing as well at about 4'11. He had red eyes with had grown a little smaller throughout the years. He had scars left all over his body from the previous events that went on in this wicked habitat. If you could call it that._

_'I'm going to escape tonight, before Igaro comes.' _

---------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter Two.

Bleh, I'm lost with what to do next..I'll try my hardest to keep Soren in a traumatic event, the next chapter may be a bit boring. :(

Constructive criticism welcome! No flames please, I gave a warning at the top.

**Silver Ferret:Thanks. :) I'll try and add Marth and Roy in, maybe in chapter four. I'm thinking Soren could meet up with them or something like that. Or MAYBE, I can go split story and have two things going on at once and they could cross stories at a point. ;)**

**DeathsRain: Not planning on it! ;D And I'll try and make that ending happen. (I know huh? I'll try and get him tortured again later. :D Or maybe he just won't escape. . )**


End file.
